


The Boy with the Bee

by UpcomingMocha23



Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [2]
Category: Sleepy Boys Inc. (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Children, Christmas, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Mumza - Freeform, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: Tommy wanders away and makes an interesting discovery under a bus stop. The story of how Tubbo joined the SBI Family
Relationships: Phil Watson/Kristen Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	The Boy with the Bee

Tommy watched his Dad come through the door with a present in tow. It was the 22nd of December and the whole family rushed over to ask what was inside. Tommy however noticed the snow falling outside and wanted to play in it. The little three year old carefully sneaked his way to the door and slipped outside right before he closed it. It was magical, a bit cold, but magical nonetheless. Tommy walked into the yard and almost sank instantly but caught his balance and kept going. As he reached the end of the yard, he felt something calling him. 

“Dad, Dad, Dad, what’s inside the box” Wilbur begged. “It’s probably for me” Techno replied as he nudged his brother. “No way, right Dad?” Wilbur asked. Phil placed the box and his hat on the kitchen table, “It’s not for either of you” he laughed, “Now where’s Tommy, I have three sons after all.” “He was here just a minute ago” Kristen replied as she dried her hands. “I’ll check his room,” Wilbur said as he ran to his brother's room. “He’s not here” he echoed from afar. “You don’t think he slipped outside do you?” Kristen asked. Phil rushed to the door and noticed footprints leading off the porch before being somewhat lost to the rapid snowfall. 

Tommy rounded the corner and continued to walk on the sidewalk. He didn't know where he was going but it felt like he was being led somewhere. The snow continued to fall harder but he didn’t seem to mind. He made a left and noticed someone under a bus stop. He ran towards them and noticed a boy with brown hair inside. “Helwo” he said to him. The boy looked up at him confused. He had a green shirt that was really torn up. He also had a bee plush that really needed to be washed. “Hello,” he said quietly. “My name is Tommy.” “I’m … Tubbo.” “That’s cool, are you lost?” “No” “Where are your parents?” “No” “Um … Do you have any?” “No” “Where did you come from” “No” Tommy froze, the boy seemed to not know anything or even how to get home. “Let’s go to my … house,” he said as he turned to the direction of his house, or was it the other way? He couldn’t tell as the snow began to get worse and the winds colder. Tubbo pulled on his arm as he teared up. The two sat in the corner together, cuddling up to stay warm. “Do you like bees?” Tommy asked. “Yes, bees are yellow.” “I like red.” “I like green, bees like green.” Tommy laughed at the boy. “Bees are cool”

Phil walked back inside and grabbed his hat, “I’ll be back boys, no one goes outside unless your mom says so okay. I’m just gonna go grab Tommy real quick. (He couldn’t get that far right?)” Wilbur and Techno tried to argue with their father but the man was already out the door. He followed the footprints the best he could until he got to a two-way street. One road led to a bus stop while the other seemed to go on forever. “TOMMY” he called into the street. Tommy and Tubbo heard it from the bus stop. Tommy immediately got up and was about to go when Tubbo pulled on his arm. His eyes were afraid, did he think Tommy would leave him too? “Dad” Tommy yelled. He smiled at Tubbo which made him do the same. Tubbo got up from his box, still holding on to Tommy’s hand when Phil arrived. “Oh, thank goodness you're alright. What makes you think you can just walk outside … mate.” He stopped when he noticed the little boy behind his own. 

“Dad, this is Tubbo!” Tommy said proudly. Phil sighed and read the note on the box. He inspected it a bit, seeing no address or phone number. “Let’s … go home you two” With one arm, Phil picked Tubbo up and held Tommy’s hand with the other. Tubbo was freezing compared to Phil. “How long were you out here in the cold?” he thought. Tommy was in charge of holding Tubbo’s bee, which Phil was not allowed to even touch. They made it back home and Tommy ran to the front door and tried to open it. His hands were too cold to make it move which didn’t matter since Kristen was already there to let them in. The group walked in with Phil immediately taking Tubbo over to the fireplace. Kristen noticed the little boy and went to grab some of Tommy’s clothes for him to change into. 

Tubbo was a bit nervous about all the commotion and Techno and Wilbur swarming their younger brother in the first few minutes didn’t help. “How could you just go out in the cold like that, we were worried” Wilbur shouted. “If you wanted to play in the snow you should have at least said something” Techno joined. “I …” Tommy began to freeze up with all the yelling. Tubbo saw this and pulled on his arm again, surprising the other two boys. “This is Tubbo. Tubbo, this is Techno and Wilbur.” Tubbo nodded and they walked over to the fire for warmth. The boys just looked at each other for a bit before grabbing a blanket for them. Within a few minutes, the group was fast asleep. The adults ended up leaving them as they were and discussed the new child. 

“What should we do, I mean we already have three kids.” “Yeah I know but the poor lad already got attached to Tommy and who knows how long it’ll be before the others do too.” Kristen pondered for a bit, “Why don’t we give it a rest to deal with him tomorrow. I doubt a parent wouldn’t freak out about a lost child before Christmas.” “The thing is” her husband started, “He looks like he got thrown out of a car and I don’t think he knows who his parents are either. I'm pretty sure whoever they are, they didn’t want him in the first place.” Phil felt bad for Tubbo, he didn’t want to just leave the kid like his other parents did. “Then, let’s just check with the police in the morning. If they can't find out what happened we’ll go from there.” Phil smiled at her and the two went to bed. 

Phil woke up late to find his whole family gathered around the table for pancakes. Each of the kids was already dressed including Tubbo who sat next to Tommy. They almost looked like twins (minus the different hair). He yawned and Kristen handed him a cup of coffee. “Dad, it's almost Christmas, do you think we’ll be able to catch Santa this time?” Wilbur asked. “I know I can with my super-secret Santa plan” Techno smirked. “Oh really, well then you’ll have to tell me later” Phil replied while Kristen snickered. Tubbo laughed and everyone followed in suit. 

When Breakfast was done Phil gathered up the kids and they all got in the car. Thankfully it was a six-seater with an extra seat in the front. He almost never used it but with 4 kids in the car, it was a godsend. Tubbo sat in Techno’s old car seat in the car. Phil looked back at him every now and then through the rearview mirror. Tubbo chatted with boys as if he knew them his entire life. He fit in so ... perfectly. “Good thing we kept both of those car seats, otherwise I’d have to buy another one,” Phil thought. As he chuckled he remembered why he left the house in the first place. 

“We can’t keep him, right? I mean you have three kids already Phil. I wouldn’t be that hard to fit him in though. Our jobs could definitely support another kid, plus we do have a spare room.” Phil continued to negotiate in his head whilst they drove up to the police station. 

“Alright, Will and Techno stay in the car while Tommy, Tubbo, your Mum, and I go inside. I’ll leave the car on but if you guys cause any trouble you're grounded when we get back.” “But Dad” the two whined. “No buts, it will only be for a few minutes.” The two nodded sadly.  
Phil closed the door and walked over to his wife on the other side of the car. She held Tubbo in her arms with Tommy standing at her side. Phil held his son's hand while they walked. “I’m scared” Tubbo mumbled nervously. “It’s okay” Kristen started, “when this is over, we can all get ice cream.” “Realwy Dad,” Tommy asked with stars in his eyes.” “Uh … Sure” Phil replied back. “Your mom’s gonna pay for them though,” he snarky thought. 

The police officers greeted them as they walked in. Phil explained what happened the night before. One police officer pulled Tubbo and Kristen aside for questioning. Tubbo was anxious and unable to answer a lot of their questions. Tommy was next and recounted how the two meet. Unlike Tubbo, he was more confident. Kristen was last and told them how she gave him a bath and changed him out of his damaged clothes. The police told them that this was a big case of child abandonment and how they should probably get him to a hospital for any trauma he may have endured or diseases he may have. Kristen nodded and walked the kids back to the car. Phil stayed behind to speak directly to the police officer. “How hard would it be to adopt him?” he asked. “Well, first a medical examination would need to be done to confirm if he was abused and any health problems he may have. Then we would need to do a background check for each of you to see if you can be approved. Since you’ve already chosen the child you want, you won’t need to go through the whole process of finding one. However, you may need to have your other children examined for any problems too.” Phil nodded, “I just have one more question, could we get this done before Christmas?” 

Phil walked outside to Kristen who was finishing up buckling up Tubbo. He whispered something to Kristen who nodded and went to the car with an excited look on her face. “Alright everyone there’s been a slight change of plan. Your Dad’s going to stay here for a bit while we take everyone to the hospital. “Aww, but why?” Wilbur asked. Techno slid over to his mom's seat and looked up at her. “We need to make sure Tubbo’s okay and nothing bad happened to him. Plus each of you kids needs to be examined as well.” “I don’t wanna be exawined” Tommy pouted. “Yeah, why do we have to get one?” Techno asked. “Because,” she started trying to think of a good reply, “because you'll all get ice cream in the end.” The car switched from complaints to cheers as the kids each described the types of ice creams they wanted.

The hospital examination went by pretty fast. Thankfully Tubbo had all his shots done and had no diseases whatsoever They found no broken bones but a bit of head trauma. This complied with Phil and Kristen's testimony showed that Tubbo definitely came from some sort of abusive home and may have indeed been thrown out of a car. The three boys also showed no signs of prior abuse or neglect. The documents were made into copies, one for the hospital, the police, and two Phil and Kristen. Kristen, sewing as it was late into the afternoon, took the boys out for lunch and got them each a small cone. She received a call from Phil after setting everyone down. 

“How’s it going”  
“Pretty good, we just got out of the hospital and got lunch. What’s up with you?”  
“Well, there’s some paperwork you need to sign here. We also will have to wait for it to be finalized which may take two to four weeks”  
Kristen sighed  
“There is some good news though”  
“What is it?”  
“Until it is finalized and we get full custody, Tubbo is allowed to stay with us.”  
“So we’re really gonna do this huh”  
“Well it’s a bit too late to back out I mean I already filled out like five things. And set up a home inspection for next Wednesday”  
Kristen burst into laughter that alarmed all the kids  
“I’m kidding, we’ll meet you a few minutes okay”  
Phil calmed down, “Okay I’ll see you soon”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too, bye,” he said as he hung up.

“Who was that?” Asked Tommy with a white ice cream mustache on his lip. Kristen wiped it off using a napkin. “It was your Dad, he said he needed us to go get him and that I have some papers to sign. He also has some exciting news for you all.” Tommy’s eyes lit up like a puppy. “Yay,” he said as he ran to the car. Wilbur ran after him while Techno and Tubbo cleaned up. 

Phil greeted the kids who all gave him a hug. Kristen smiled at them all and went inside. “Dad dad dad, what the surprise?” Tommy asked as he jumped up and down. “Well, since Tubbo has no one to go to, your mom and I are going to adopt him.” The boys gave him all blank stares as their minds tried to catch up to what their father said. “So Tubbo gets to live with us now?” Wilbur asked. “Yes,” Phil replied. “Does that mean I get to sit in the front with you guys now?” Techno smirked. “What! I wanna sit in the front with Mum and Dad.” Wilbur argued. “I’m older so it’s mine now.” “Only by three minutes” “Alright, alright enough. You two can take turns.” Wilbur flared over at Techno who pouted. Tubbo pulled on his new Dad’s sleeve. “So I get to call you Dad now,” Phil blushed a bit, “Yes, we’ll even set up the spare room so you can have your own.” “Can I have bees in it?” “Uh, we’ll get you some decorations that look like bees okay” Tubbo grinned and it almost melted Phil’s heart. “Now we can be best friwends and do all kinds of fun stuff togethver” Tommy cheered. Tubbo smiled and the two bounced together. Wilbur joined and dragged Techno in as well.

The ride home consisted of three-year-olds rambling about what they wanted to do while the 8-year-olds fussed about who gets the front next. Kristen and Phil chuckled at what became of their “small family.”

It was late January when Tubbo’s adoption papers were finalized. The house was as lively as ever with four kids but was nice too. Now whenever the boys went to school Tommy had someone to play with. Tubbo’s room was also transformed from a boring guest room to a green bedroom with bees on the walls. Tubbo liked his new home and family because whatever his previous one was like, it would never be as good as the one he had now.


End file.
